


Shut Up And Drive

by Fei



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei/pseuds/Fei
Summary: She can’t say if he is pissed or impressed. He rocks his jaw but his look is so heated she doesn’t know what to think as his gaze drops down her body. Although no. She does. Because she knows that look way too well. She just doesn’t understand how they can go from fighting to that in two seconds.  And it’s always like this with him.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 294





	Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweringrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/gifts).



> This story's been written for my friend [floweringrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel) who said that car sex is always fun. I hope this story is fun!  
> Happy (late) Birthday, babe! 
> 
> Beta'ed by amazing [HereLiesBethBoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLiesBethBoland), thank you so much!
> 
> Title inspired by Rihanna's song 'Shut Up And Drive'

Beth regrets every choice in her life since the moment she met Rio. But the one she regrets the most right now is the outfit she chose this morning. She blames Rio for that, though.

He called her yesterday at 8 PM to inform they’d be going out of town to meet some client, and the only words she was able to hear through the kids’ yelling in the dining room were ‘money’, ‘important’, and ‘pick you up at 7 am’. 

She called Annie right away and asked her to come and spend the night with them so she could leave early the next morning, and after ending the call, she dropped her phone on the counter. She was seething with anger and frustration, but obviously she didn’t have any other choice or any say in this situation. Rio is still pissed more often than not, and she knows getting on his nerves right now is a very bad idea.

This is how she ended up in Rio’s car in this stupid dress, in almost 100-degree weather. She overslept this morning and only had time to shower, to dress in a hurry and put on some make-up. Now she wishes she’d had time to check the weather.

The dress itself is beautiful. It’s the nicest one she owns and also the most expensive. It’s baby blue chiffon, embroidered with botanical motifs that create an amazing all-over lace effect. Paired with nude pumps, the dress looks both cute and professional. When Beth first bought it, she’d also loved the fact it has a mid-length skirt, mid-length sleeves, and a high neck. Very sophisticated. 

Right now, however, she hates it. 

It’s so hot and humid that even a blasting AC in Rio’s car doesn’t help, and she can feel sweat rolling down her spine. Even her arms and legs feel sweaty.

It had been fine when they’d left early this morning with the sun still very high, but the meeting was so long and they’d had to run numbers several times and have dinner with their new client. Now they’re going back to town at 9 pm and all hell broke loose.

“Your air conditioner is not working properly,” she huffs annoyingly, opening a few additional buttons on her chest.

“It’s working just fine. Maybe you shouldn’t wear a damn kaftan in such weather.”

He’s unusually quiet on the way back; probably mulling the deal in his head, but now she knows he’s tired too.

“It’s a designer dress! And how do you even know what a kaftan is?!”

“Yeah? Don’t they have summer collections too? Or this one was on sale?” Rio laughs sarcastically.

“Asshole,” she says it so softly, she’s not sure he hears it. 

She wishes it was bright enough so she could look out of the window to see the scenery and entertain herself just a little bit. However, it is pitch-black outside and she can’t see a thing. She texted Annie an hour ago to let her know they are heading back and then tried playing some Candy Crush, only to be asked to put down her phone, because apparently, screen light in the dark distracts him. Ridiculous! Now that damn heat is getting on her nerves and she is starting to lose patience.

“I just didn’t have time to check the weather this morning, that’s why. I didn’t expect it to be this hot,” she mumbles. 

Rio scoffs at that. “See, that’s your problem, darling. You rush and you never think things through. You never plan and you don’t see the bigger picture.”

“What are you even talking about?” she says, looking incredulously at him. “I thought the deal went fine!”

“I am not talking about the deal. I am talkin’ about everything that’s happened since the moment ya’ll decided it’s a good idea to rob the store,” Rio says, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck.

“It was a good idea! The only problem we had was you!”

“I’m not your problem and you know that.” He smirks, looking directly into her eyes.

“Oh, you think you know me so well, don’t you?” She looks back at him, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her chin out petulantly. “Believe it or not, you don’t! Besides, I don’t think we should have that conversation right now,” she leaves her crosses and turns her head to the window where she still can’t see a thing.

He hums in reply. “Yeah? And why is that?”

“Because I want the both of us to come back in one piece,” she says rather loudly but still doesn’t turn her head to look at him.

“That’s good you didn’t bring your gun then,” he says laughing but it’s humorless.

“How do you know I didn’t?” She finally turns her head and he is looking at her, really looking at her.

She can’t say if he is pissed or impressed. He rocks his jaw but his look is so heated she doesn’t know what to think as his gaze drops down her body. Although no. She does. Because she knows that look way too well. She just doesn’t understand how they can go from fighting to that in two seconds. And it’s always like this with him. _God._

She knows she probably looks like a mess, her neck sweaty and her dress half opened and skirt bunched and lifted up to reveal her thighs. Air conditioner prickles a little at the top of her breasts and she wonders if he can see a little sweat between them. He turns his head away finally, to look at the road, and she uncrosses her hands and drops them on her lap.

He is quiet for a long time after that, and the only noise she hears is the cool air flowing from the vents. Beth shifts a little in her seat and huffs at how sticky her skin feels against the leather. Her dress bunches even higher, revealing the top of her milky white thighs and she feels his gaze on them immediately. She looks at him and he catches her eyes smirking a little, his look back at the road in a second.

Beth now takes her time to look at him too. Despite this hot weather, he looks as pristine as ever. Maybe even better, because he wears black slacks and a white shirt that complements his olive skin, and yeah, he looks good.

“Like what you see?” His teasing voice interrupts her thoughts and she misses what he says.

“What?” She asks, looking at him rather dumbfounded.

“I asked if you like what you see,” he says, and she can say he’s so very amused by her.

“Yeah.” She nods.

“Yeah?” Beth can tell he hadn't expected that answer and _ten points to me for still surprising him here and there_ , she thinks smugly.

“Yeah. Yes.” She nods again. 

And he looks at her, God, how he looks at her.

And okay. It’s okay. _It’s not okay at all._

She turns her head again to face the dark window when she feels his hand at her thigh. It’s hot inside but not as hot as his hand spread wide against her skin, going up to the crotch of her panties. Blood is rushing in her head as his fingers move her underwear aside and she knows right away that she is wet when he cups her sex. She is so wet he easily slides two fingers inside her heat and crooks them immediately.

“Rio,” she keens and grabs his hand to stop him, to stop this because it feels too good and, _God, what are they doing?_

He mumbles something in Spanish under his breath and pulls over, stopping the car completely. The rest happens so fast, she can’t wrap her head around it. 

He unbuckles both of their seat belts, moves his seat back, and hoists her up and onto his lap so suddenly, she yelps. She is surrounded by him immediately, his hands on her skin, everywhere he can reach. She’d forgotten how good he feels and smells. How could she ever forget that?

He doesn’t kiss her right away, but he grips her head and buries his nose in the crook of her neck, in her hair. She gasps a little, jerking her dress up so she can ride him right there, right this. Her panties are so wet she slides easily against his pants, she can feel he is rock hard against her cunt and it makes her grunt. He wraps one of his hands around her waist, the other one yanking her panties so hard the lace snaps. He throws it away somewhere in the back of his car.

His hand cups her once again and she’s on fire as he parts her folds and circles her clit roughly. The pleasure is so sharp that she has to grip his shirt, and it’s her turn to bury her head into the crook of his neck. He circles her fast and hard, and she feels herself getting even wetter as she approaches her orgasm. He says something into her ear but she’s already so high she can’t understand a single thing. She finally topples over the edge with a cry and she comes so hard, her whole body is shaking.

She lifts her head and he looks at her as if she’s his favorite thing ever.

She is still shaking as he unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. His cock is hot and hard against her cunt, and she can’t wait to have it inside of her.

“Do I have to wrap it?” 

She lifts her gaze from his cock to his face. “What?” Her voice is so rough like she’s been screaming for a very long time.

“Do I have to wrap it?” He points at himself.

“Oh, no. No, it’s fine. I’m on birth control still,” she says feeling her blush rising a little.

He smiles lazily at her, lining his cock with her wetness and pushing inside of her. It’s probably too much and too soon as it burns around the edges, as she lowers herself on him to the hilt. Still, it feels good, better than it should. She sighs a little and starts rocking herself trying to find a good angle.

He wraps one of his hands around her hip as he starts fucking into her slowly, picking up his pace, and she feels another one opening her dress even more and grabbing her bra so her right breast spills out. He starts sucking immediately and it only spikes her pleasure. She rises up high enough that his cock almost slips out and then slams herself down so hard, she sees stars.

“Yeah baby, just like that,” he whispers, looking at her, his eyes so dark, almost black and drunk with pleasure. “You look at me, Elizabeth, just like that. Look at me as I fuck you good.”  
She never thought dirty talking could be so sexy, but now it the darkness of his car it drives her crazy. 

He grips her hips so hard, she knows she will bruise for a week at least, but he moves so fast now, and it feels so good, she couldn’t care less. She tries to maintain eye contact as she shifts her hips a little, and when he finally hits that sweet spot inside of her, she loses her breath for a moment.

“Oh my god, Rio. Oh my god…”

He brings his lips so close to her, she can feel his hot breath on her own lips, still looking at her and fucking into her with abandon. She feels her spine and belly tightening, and the pleasure gathering to explode any moment now, as she pants and keens and holds onto him harder. She opens her mouth to say how good he makes her feel, that she is going to come soon, but he knows that already; sees that on her face. He presses his fingers into her clit, and she opens her mouth in a silent scream as she is coming hard, shaking and crying and curling her toes. She feels him moving sharply once, twice, and then he is coming too, burying his face in her cleavage.

She looks at him and he looks back, his mouth open and eyes unfocused. He looks impossibly hot like that, and she bends her head to kiss him. They kiss hard and filthy, and she rocks into him a little until she’s too hot and can’t breathe properly. 

She lifts herself on shaking legs and goes back to her seat trying to get herself together, fixing her bra and buttoning her dress at least a little. She won’t even look at herself in the mirror because if she wasn’t a total mess before, she most certainly is now. She watches as he zips his pants back up, looking very pleased with himself.

“What?” She asks. 

“Nothing darling. Just thinkin’ how good my cum looks on your designer dress,” he says looking so smug, she has to slap his hand a little.

“Oh my god! Just shut up and drive, would you?”

He laughs, his laugh genuine this time, starting the engine and pulling back onto the dark highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [Beth's dress](https://www.temperleylondon.com/eu/heaven-dress.html) if someone is interested.


End file.
